All's Well That Ends Well
An episode of The New Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Movies. Cast *'Heroes' **Ben Tennyson **Gwen Tennyson **Kevin Levin **Jack Sparrow **Elizabeth Swann **Will Turner *'Villains' **Forever Knights **Forever King Patrick (flashback only) **Driscoll **Sixsix *'Aliens Used' **Ultimate Swampfire (transformation unseen) **Rath **Jetray **Brainstorm (selected alien was Humungousaur) **Armodrillo Script PORT ROYAL A Forever Knights ship lands in the town. Driscoll comes out leading a group of Forever Knights. Driscoll: My Forever Knights, we have come here for one reason and one reason only. To retrieve the Black Pearl, first discovered from our ancestors! Forever Knights: Huzzah! Driscoll: We shall take no prisoners and do whatever it takes to retrieve it, even if it means killing innocent ones. Forever Knights: Yes, officer Driscoll! Driscoll: Soon the Forever Knights shall rain supreme! The Forever Knights cheer. A figure was watching this. ???: That does not appear good. PORT ROYAL/WAREHOUSE We see Sixsix flying and firing from his laser gun, trying to attack Ben as Ultimate Swampfire, Gwen, and Kevin. Gwen makes a shield out of mana. Ultimate Swampfire: Our first night in Port Royal and we already have to beat up a bad guy. Kevin: (Absorbs the wood from the boxes) Some guys don't respect a person's need for vacation. Gwen: Well one thing's for sure, we're not gonna let this guy ruin our fun! Gwen turns the shield into a disc and tosses it at Sixsix, who dodges it. Ultimate Swampfire then blasts blue fire from his hands, knocking Sixsix back. Gwen then uses her magic to pull in Sixsix. Kevin: I got this one! (Turns hand into wrecking ball and punches Sixsix) Sixsix is sent flying into a stack of crates, causing the crates to fall on him. The three approach Sixsix. Sixsix then speaks in his alien language. Kevn: Yeah, we're sure you'll be back. Ultimate Swampfire turns back into Ben. Ben: Just so we can kick you're butt again. Sixsix growls at them. PORT ROYAL It is the next morning. Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are seen walking through the town. Gwen: Isn't this town amazing? It's so old-fashioned. Ben: Yeah, I guess it is kinda cool. Kevin: If you like smelly farms, cheap clothing, and... Townsfolk 1: Pirates! Kevin: Huh? The gang notices Jack Sparrow robbing from a jewelry stand. Jack: Sorry, mate. It's for a good cause. Jewelry Stand Owner: You give that back, Jack Sparrow! Gwen: Hey, what gives him the right to do that? Ben: May I? Gwen: Go ahead. Ben activates the Ultimatrix. Jack begins to back off before bumping into Rath. Rath: Lemme tell ya somethin', Jack Sparrow! Nobody steals anything while Rath is on the job! Jack: All right then. (Draws his sword) Show me what you got. Rath uses his claws to counter Jack's sword. Jack: You got some wind in you're sail. Rath goes to throw a punch, but Jack dodges and leaps onto the roof. Jack: Farewell, matie. I'll see you again, hopefully after you take a bath. (Begins to run off) Rath: You come back! You can run from Rath, but you can't hide from Rath! Rath is gonna sniff you out, and when I do, I'm gonna punch you! Then wait for you to heal. Then punch you again, only harder! Gwen: Okay, Ben, that's enough. Rath: Whatever. (Turns back into Ben) Ben: That guy still got away with the jewelry. Kevin: It probably matches his earings. Ben: Hey, he dropped this. (Picks up a piece of cloth) Think you can track him? Gwen: I'll try. (Picks up the cloth and her eyes glow pink for a few seconds) He's at the harbor. Ben: Then that's where we'll be going. PORT ROYAL/HARBOR Jack Sparrow runs through, soon coming across his old friends, Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann. Will: Hello, Jack. Elizabeth: Getting into trouble earlier than usual, are we? Jack: Nah, you're only in troulbe if you're caught. Jack suddenly notices Ben, Gwen, and Kevin surrounding him. Jack: I believe I'm in trouble. Elizabeth: What's the meaning for this? Ben: This guy was caught stealing from a jewelry stand! Jack: It's just like I said, it's all for a good cause. Gwen: Care to explain the cause? Jack: I'm just hoping they'll accept them instead of the black pearl. Will: The black pearl? Gwen: Who are they? Jack: A bunch of steel-coated jerks who make us pirates look like saints. Ben: The Forever Knights? Jack: You've heard of them? Ben: Not just heard of them. Actually battled face-to-face with them. Jack: (Short silence) You're kidding, right? Ben: Nope. FOREVER KNIGHT SHIP Driscoll: (Laughs) The Forever Knights soon shall rule, and the lesser humans shall be our slaves! Especialy "King" Patrick. Flashback shows Driscoll as a regular Forever Knight with King Patrick. King Patrick: You don't have what it takes to become the next Forever King. Flashback ends. Driscoll: We'll see who doesn't have what it takes after the Black Pearl is in my possesion! Forever Knight 1: Uh, officer Driscoll? Driscoll: WHAT? Both Forever Knights jump back in fright. Forever Knight 2: (Shows an image on the monitor) It appears we have trespassers coming our way. The monitor shows Ben as Jetray flying, with Gwen, Kevin, Jack, Elizabeth, and Will following them. Driscoll: Tennyson... prepare to take off. We'll find the location of the Black Pearl ourselves. Forever Knight 1: Yes, officer Driscoll. The ship begins to take off. Jack leaps onto the ship and grabs ahold. Jack: I don't think so, matie. Elizabeth: Jack! Jack soon slips and begins to fall until he is catched by Jetray. Jack: Thank you. Jetray: Don't mention it. Jetray lands on the top of the ship. Jack: Hmm, the lock seems pretty tricky. I should be able to crack it if I had a... Jetray blasts the door with his laser eyes. Jack: Or that works too. PORT ROYAL Elizabeth: Jack can't do it alone. We have to help him. Will: How? We'd need wings to get up there. Kevin: Simple. Gwen? Gwen: Sure thing. Gwen makes an elevator out of mana. Will: Incredible... Gwen: Going up? FOREVER KNIGHT SHIP Jack: This probably isn't anything I've faced. Ben: What have you faced? Jack: Ghost pirates, zombies, mermaids, and evil pirates. You? Ben: Villains, thieves, evil aliens, and hunters. Jack: Small world. Ben: Yeah, I know. Siren flashes and then some Forever Knights come out. Ben activates the Ultimatrix and becomes Brainstorm. Brainstorm: Eh... it's not Humongousaur, but Brainstorm shall do. Jack begins to swordfight with some of the Forever Knights while Brainstorm continously zaps some. Jack: I'm afraid we're outnumbered. Brainstorm: Perhaps proper stategising would be the solution to this predicament. Jack looks at Brainstorm. Brainstorm: We need a plan. Jack: Why didn't you just say that? Suddenly a disc of mana hits a Forever Knight. Gwen: Back off, Jack! Jack: What did I ever do to you? Gwen: Not you, him. Kevin: How're you sure his name's Jack? Gwen: It's just an expression, okay? Discroll: (via intercom) Do not let them survive! Get them! Category:Episodes of The New Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Movies Category:Movies